And The Walls Came Tumbling Down
by Luci Fergess
Summary: Lucy and Leo are twins who Jeb brings to the flock. He says they will be of great use in Max's mission. They are well trained in fighting, flying, and surviving. But Leo's silence and Lucy's openess is wearing on Max's last nerve. However with romance blooming between Iggy and Lucy, and Leo having a certain...appeal to Max, what can she do? i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Leo stared at his sister through the bars of their crates, watching her sleep. She had her wings wrapped around her like a blanket, showing off the bright colors. They were exactly like a stellar jay's, only much larger. Her expression showed the fear from the nightmare she was probably having. Who wouldn't have nightmares in this horrible place?

In the 15 years they have been alive, the only time she did not look scared would be when she flew along side Leo. Their bright blue feathers fluttering as they flew, a small smile on his face. The feeling of freedom it gave him as he soared with Lucy.

Jeb was the only one that let them fly. He would take them out for hours, and just watch them play, giving them pointers on how to make sharper turns, ride air currents, land steadily, and just to make them better flyers in general.

Jeb had promised them that someday he would help them leave this nightmarish place and take them where there were other kids like them. But lately, instead of saying 'someday', Jeb has started using the word 'soon'. And this morning, he had said 'today'.

Leo gave Lucy's sleeping form one of his rare smiles. "We'll finally be free Lou…" Leo whispered.

He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thanks everyone for reading this story. And for reviewing. I'm sorry if this chapter seems like a bit of a mess, and Max is OOC. And this set after Fang left, but before Max started to harbor serious feelings for Dylan. Just FYI. On with the show~!**_

Chapter 1 Lucy smiled happily, squeezing her older brother's hand. They were free. There would be no more needles and dog crates, tests and pain, mean men who would hurt her. She could live with her older brother and Jeb peacefully. They could be a family, like the ones Jeb told her about in his stories.

Jeb had taken them out last night. It was a quiet event. Jeb said all of the white coats were sleeping. The only things they had seen on the way out were other mutants. Lucy and Leo were some of the only mutants with a sense of freedom. They could do and go pretty much where and what ever they wanted, as long as they were in their cages at lights out, cooperated with all the tests, and were obedient.

The reptile, feline, and canine children were also very privileged. The reptilian kids had scales for skin, golden eyes, slits for noses, and forked tongues. The feline ones looked pretty much normal except they had cat ears instead of human ones, long tails, sharp, claw-like nails, long and sharp canines, and an incredible sense of balance, flexibility, grace, and hearing. The canine kids had wolf-like ears, long fluffy tails, sharp teeth and nails, and birthmarks that looked like a dog's spots. Their hearing was fantastic as well.

Right now they were riding in a car to meet the other winged mutants like them. Jeb had explained that there were 7 of them; Max, the leader; Iggy, who was blind but was perfectly capable; Nudge, who was into fashion and talked a lot; Gasman, or Gazzy, who had a funky digestive system and could mimic voices perfectly; Angel, who could read minds, project thoughts, breath underwater, talk to fish, control people's minds, and had loyalty issues; Total, their talking, over-dramatic, flying dog; and Dylan, the new boy in their flock who was a clone of someone who had died, could see things really far away, especially things in space, and was incredibly good-looking. He also happened to be Max's 'perfect other half' even though she was still married to a boy named Fang who had left her. And Dylan, Iggy, and Max were all the same age as them.

Leo nudged Lucy and pointed at the house ahead. It was up on stilts, and was so high up, you couldn't get up unless you flew up to the porch or perhaps they lowered a rope or ladder down for you. But what caught Lucy's eye was not the house, but instead the 6 kids standing on the porch, watching the jeep Jeb was driving pull up.

With her enhanced night vision, she could see a girl, whom she assumed was Max, standing with her arms crossed and a look of distrust, hate, caution, sadness, and curiosity on her face. The others were standing behind her, wings out, so they could make a quick getaway if necessary.

Jeb stopped the car and parked right underneath the house. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, he turned to look at them. "You guys ready?" He asked.

Both Lucy and Leo nodded excitedly. "Then let's go meet the family..." He smiled, turning back and opening the door. Lucy and Leo opened their own doors, and stepped outside.

The kids above were staring coldly down at them.

"Max, sweetheart, would you lower down the rope for me? I have a surprise for you guys!" Jeb called up.

"No!" Max yelled back down. But the two other girls standing on the porch had already gone inside, and a small trapdoor opened on the bottom of the house, spilling warm light down on Jeb, Lucy, and Leo. Then a rope ladder was tossed down, nearly whapping Jeb in the head.

"Guys! I said no!" Max yelled at the girls inside the house.

The two girls yelled back, "But it's Jeb! And he said he has a surprise for us!"

"I don't care! I said no!" Max hollered.

By this time however, Jeb was already halfway up the ladder, Leo and Lucy right behind him. Jeb climbed to the top, hoisting himself up, and once inside, he reached back down to help Leo and Lucy up.

Max was waiting for them, the look on her face anything but friendly. "Hey sweetheart." Jeb said, smiling warmly at Max. "I would like all of you to meet Lucy and Leo. They are avian hybrids as well, and I would appreciate it if you took them under your wing." Jeb said.

Lucy giggled, startling everyone except Leo, who was smiling. She grinned at Max, stepping forward and holding out her hand. "Hi! Can I see your wings?" Lucy asked, eyes practically sparkling with excitement.

Leo rolled his eyes and leaned in. "Lucy, manners. We don't want to offend these people." Leo muttered softly in her ear. Lucy's shoulders slumped.

"Okay..." Lucy said, deflating. She put on a serious face and straightened her back.

This entire time Max was drilling holes into Jeb's head, and Lucy coughed to get everyone's attention. She clasped her hands behind her back, and planted herself firmly in front of Max. "Hello everyone. My name is Lucy, and this is my biological twin brother Leo. I am a avian hybrid, and so is Leo. He has the wings of a Blue Jay, and I have the wings of a Stellar Jay. We are both 15 years old as of 2 months ago, and we both enjoy the feeling of flight." She bowed slightly, Leo doing the same. "We would greatly appreciate it if you allowed us to stay in your home." They kept their heads bowed as they waited for an answer.

But before anyone could say anything, Jeb spoke up. "These two were made specifically to assist you in your mission. They have been trained quite well, and will make excellent additions to your flock, Max." He finished with a smile.

Max looked the twins up and down, frowning. Ink black hair, ice blue eyes, pale and unblemished skin, delicate looking features…they looked like life-sized dolls. Really tall dolls, with long narrow fingers clenched into fists and dressed in light blue long sleeve-shirts and light blue pants, but dolls none the less. Max sneered at the annoyed look on the one known as Lucy's face, and the pained one on Leo's. "What? Don't like being talked about like your some kind of mindless object?" She asked.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but Jeb interrupted once again. "Max, don't start with this again." He warned.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just _realize_ that we're not just some mindless_ puppets_. That we have actual_ thoughts, _and _feelings, _Jeb." Max seemed to be getting really worked up now.

"Max…"Jeb started.

"You can't just show up on our doorstep and expect everything to go your way Jeb. Have you forgotten all the times you've tried to kill us?"

"_Max_…"

"How do I know this isn't one of your evil schemes to take over the world or some-"

"MAX!" Jeb yelled. She stopped mid-sentence, staring at Jeb. "I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you guys. But this time, it really is for the flock's best interest. Take these children Max. Please. They have no where else to go." Jeb finished softly, and Max seemed to be debating it in her head. She turned to the rest of her flock, who had been silent this entire time.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Max asked. The rest of her flock shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm with whatever you say Max." Said the boy with dark blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He moved to stand next to her.

"I think we should give them a chance…" The one with strawberry blonde hair spoke up. The girl with dark skin and curly black hair nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, if they have no where else to go, then we _have_ to take them in, right?"

That left the young blonde boy and girl. The blonde boy was looking between each side and seemed to be debating mentally which to choose. He only spared a few glances at Lucy and Leo though.

However the girl was staring at them with a creepy look on her face as if she was trying to peer into their soul. The hairs on the back of Lucy's neck started to raise as the little girl continued to look at her, and she began to look around uncomfortably. As she glanced out the window, she saw lights moving across the ground slowly, and froze.

She reached out slowly and tugged on Leo's sleeve, worry and fear in her eyes. Leo turned to look at what was tugging on his sleeve, and frowned when he saw the fear in his sister's eyes.

_What's wrong?_ He asked, sending the thought to his sister. Since they were young, they had been able to read each other's minds and send thoughts to each other.

_Something's coming._ She thought back. Leo automatically went on alert, and pulled his sister close to him, tensing.

"They think something's coming." The little blonde girl which had been staring at Lucy said, breaking the silence that had settled over everyone. The one with strawberry blonde hair shook his head.

"No, something _is_ coming." He exclaimed, furrowing his brows in concentration. "And it sounds like…cars?"

_**AN: Aaaand, that's the end of chapter 2! *sigh* I hope you guys like it, and I didn't make it too confusing…PM me if you have any questions, or you can include them in your review (hint hint). Oh, and plot suggestions or ideas are welcome, as well as tips on how to make this story better/ make the flock more in-character. So… review! Favorite! Follow! Please? **_

_**Ciao~! **_

_**~Luci-chan**_


End file.
